Kingdom Hearts Party!
by HavokMaker1
Summary: A story about the whole Kingdom Heart gang going on their journey to Party!


_**Kingdom Hearts Party**_

**Sora: "I'm in the mood for partying!"**

**Donald: "Me too."**

**Kairi: "So where should we party at, and who should invite?"**

**Goofy: "How about Chucky Cheese, I love Chuck Cheese!" (starts dancing)**

**Riku: "Goofy, never dance again."**

**Sora: "So let's go to Chucky Cheese."**

**Riku: "I guess so but, only if there are babes at Chucky Cheese."**

**Kairi: "Yeah…..there are no babes…but let's go now…"**

**Goofy: "Yah, Chucky Cheese!" **

**AT THE CHUCKY CHEESE**

**All: (At a table near the stage where the Chucky Cheese robots sing).**

**Riku: "Man, look at the babes up on stage, but …Kairi you told me there not any babes at Chucky Cheese. Looks like you are wrong."**

**Kairi: "Um... Riku... those aren't real; the people up there on the stage are robots, duh."**

**Riku: "Sure, that's what they all they say. With the babes here, now it's a party."**

**Kairi: "Fine don't believe me but, one day you'll turn around and see that they are robots."**

**Riku: (Gets up from the table and, turns around) … "Not today."**

**Sora: "You guys stop fighting, just finish your pizza."**

**Kairi: "Ok…mom..."**

**Donald: "Yeah and, then we can play in the pipes on the ceiling!"**

**Goofy: "I'm so excited, I like mazes!"**

**(Donald and Goofy finish eating, and play in the pipes maze on the ceiling)**

**Sora: "Man, they are such little kids."**

**Riku: "O yeah… they are robots."**

**Kairi: "Yeah…it took you awhile there."**

**Riku: "No babes, no party, I'm leaving."**

**Kairi: "Yes, finally."**

**Sora: "Yeah, this is getting boring, I'm leaving too."**

**Joe: "Me three."**

**Sora: "Who are you?"**

**Joe: "No one". (Runs away).**

**Kairi: "That …was…random…"**

**Sora: "Yeah…"**

**Riku: "How about all of us, go to a bar. There are definitely babes there."**

**Sora, Kairi: "Fine…"**

**AT THE CLUB**

**Sora: (At the bar area, of the club) "Can, I get a beer, with some ice?"**

**Bartender: "Here you go." (Gives Sora a beer).**

**Sora: "Huh, sir you forgot my ice."**

**Bartender: "Who do you think I am?" (Grabs Sora's beer, and pours it on Sora). **

**Sora: (Cleans off the wetness on his clothes).**

**Alice: "Need help?"**

**Sora: "No, I got it, who are you?"**

**Alice: "Alice and you are?"**

**Sora: "Sora."**

**Kairi: (Sees Sora and Alice flirting but is distracted by Riku in a strip cage, with a babe. She then leaves crying in sadness and anger, with Donald). "Wait, where is Goofy?"**

**Goofy:(In Chucky Cheese, in the pipes, on the ceiling). "I'm LOST!"**

**Sora: "So, what's up?" (Orders a beer, from a different bartender).**

**Alice: "Nothing, you're hot, we should hook up again sometime". (Gives Sora her number).**

**Sora: (Constantly orders beers).**

**Minutes Later**

**Alice: "I have to go, call me sometime."**

**Sora: "Yeah…." (Drunk; and collapses on floor).**

**NEXT DAY**

**Sora: (Wakes up) "Man, I feel so hung-over." How did I get home and who put me in bed? O well, LETS PARTY!"**

**Goofy: "Yeah lets party!" (Starts doing dance moves).**

**Riku: "Never do that again…"**

**Sora: "Lets just party here."**

**All: "Ok..."**

**Riku: "But I want babes!"**

**Sora: "Well, I will invite them."**

**Donald: "Why, do we have to party everyday?"**

**Riku: "Get in the mood Donald. No I'll just cut you 4 times, if you're not in the mood. (Kills Donald).**

**Sora: "Well, now we know what we are having for dinner."**

**Riku: "Roasted duck yum."**

**Sora: "But I don't have an oven."**

**Goofy: "…we could eat out."**

**Riku: "No! The babes are coming!"(Then Donald disappears).**

**Sora: "How the heck, can a dead duck just disappear? Now, what are we going to eat?"**

**Riku: (Looks at Goofy). "Steak anyone?**

**Sora: "Let's just order Chinese; and have them deliver it here."**

**Riku: "When the babes come, they won't find the Chinese attractive."**

**Goofy: "Let's order pizza!" (Five minutes later; tied up in the closet).**

**Sora: (Doorbell rings). "I'll get it. It's probably the babes!" (Opens door and two Chinese babes walk in).**

**All: (Eyes open wide).**

**Riku: "I'm having second thoughts about getting Chinese food…"**

**All: (Music turns loud and they dance). (The doorbell rings again).**

**Riku: "I'll get it, it's the Chinese food. I'm sure you two babes will like your own native food."**

**Babe 1: "We're no Chinese."**

**All: (dead silence).**

**Babe 2: "We're Japanese."**

**Riku: "O no." (As the babes leave they take the Chinese food with them).**

**Riku: "What do we do now? We have no babes!"**

**Sora: "We have one… (Looks at Kairi).**

**Kairi: "…"**

**Sora: "Well, let's still party and I'll go get Goofy out of the closet."**

**Goofy: (Out of the closet). "So…what did I miss?"**

**Riku: "The hot Japanese babes". (Suddenly, Donald walks in).**

**All: "…?"**

**Riku: "Where did you come from? I killed you?"**

**Donald: "What you talking about Willis? I was in the bathroom."**

**All: "weird…"**

**Sora: "So anyways, like I said lets still party."**

**Goofy: "Why, everyday do we have to party?"**

**Riku: "But, everything goes bad…the babes left."**

**Goofy: "I got stuck in the pipes."**

**Riku: "No one cares, the babes left."**

**Donald: "You thought I died."**

**Kairi: "Sora thought I was a babe."**

**Riku: "That wasn't so bad…"**

**Kairi: (angry).**

**Sora: "So now we have no Chinese food and I'm starving.**

**Riku: "Me too."**

**Donald: "Lets go to the place that has my name in it; McDonalds."**

**All: "Ok"**

**Riku: "Yeah, we can play in the pipes!"**

**Goofy: "Well I'm not. I could get lost again."**

**AT MC DONALD'S**

**All: (In line for food).**

**Riku: (Riku's turn to order). "I would like a number 1, a large fry, and a large Pepsi."**

**Cashier: "Sorry sir, we are all out of Pepsi".**

**Riku: "O, really!" (Pulls out sword).**

**Cashier: "Coming right up, sir."**

**Sora: (His turn to order). "I'll have the same as him except I want a large Sprite."**

**Cashier: "Sorry sir, we are all out of Sprite."**

**Sora: "Well what the heck do you have to drink?"**

**Cashier: "Water."**

**Sora: "O really." (Pulls out sword).**

**Cashier: "I'll go get your Sprite."**

**All: (Eating food at table).**

**Goofy: "Those pipes are tempting me."**

**All: (laugh).**

**Goofy: (Goes and plays in the pipes, while everyone else is still eating their food).**

**5 Minutes Later**

**(Then McDonald's Manager comes to the table)**

**Manager: "Hi, are people friends with Goofy?"**

**Sora: "Yes we are. Ok, what happened now?"**

**Kairi: "I think I have a clue on what happened."**

**Manager: "Well, your friend; Goofy…is stuck in the pipes."**

**Kairi: "Looks like I was right."**

**All: "O brother, AGAIN!"**

**Manager: "So we need help to get your friend out. By the way did all of you get your happy meals? Please don't sue us about our pipes."**

**Riku: "Don't worry, we won't; it's Goofy fault. Actually maybe we will sue you and your business.**

**Manager: (Down on his knees crying). "Please don't. What do you want? I'll give you anything."**

**Riku: "Babes…hot babes."**

**Kairi: "O my josh. Come on Riku lets go." (Pulls him by his ear).**

**Donald: "We'll see you in court!"**

**Manager: "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"(Down on his knees crying again).**

**BACK AT SORA'S HOUSE**

**(With Goofy rescued from the pipes).**

**Kairi: "Ok, well now that we ate, let's start the real party. We should invite more people to the party like Tidus, Cloud, and Leon."**

**Donald: "I'll turn on the music."**

**Riku: "Let's play some games!"**

**Sora: "O, I'm surprised you didn't say let's invite babes."**

**Riku: "And that too..."**

**Sora: "Well how about we prank call."**

**Donald: "How do you play?"**

**Sora: "You don't get out much, do you Donald?"**

**Kairi: "Come on this is getting boring. Can't we just go to another store or arcade place?"**

**Goofy: "Let's go to Chilies."**

**Riku: "No, Chiles got robbed." (Hides a sack of money).**

**Sora: "Ok, maybe um…Burger King."**

**Riku: "No, they got robbed too." (Hides another sack of money).**

**Sora: "Ok, the lets go bowling."**

**All: "Alright.**

**Goofy: "Are there any pipes there?"**

**All: (On the way to the bowling building; in the car).**

**Donald: "Yah, I'm so excited!"**

**Riku: "I'm not in the mood for bowling. I'll play arcade games."**

**Kairi: "Fine, but you will miss out."**

**Riku: "No, you will." (Hides black masks and robbery clothes). "Because tonight I'm getting some money!"**

**All: (still in car).**

**Donald: "I never knew you had black bowling clothes."**

**Riku: "…Yeah…they're in style."**

**Sora: "…ok?"**

**Goofy: "Let's play a car game!"**

**All: "NO!"**

**Goofy: "please?"**

**All: "NO!"**

**THEY FINALLY ARRIVE AT THE BOWLING ALLEY**

**(IN BUILDING)**

**Riku: "I'm going to the arcade games."(Walks over and takes a key to the coin holder; opens it and puts the coins in the bag).**

**All: (In line getting bowling shoes).**

**Riku: "Size 11. (Gets size 11 shoe). I'm for sure not going to get any babes in these shoes."**

**Sora: "Size 10 please." (Gets size 10 shoe).**

**Cashier: "Ok, now for you two." (Looks down at Goofy and Donald's feet).**

**Donald: "What? What's wrong with my feet?"**

**All: (Going to their bowling lane).**

**Donald: (Gets a strike).**

**Sora: (Gets a strike).**

**Kairi: (Gets a spare).**

**Riku: "I decided not to play. I'm leaving." (Leaves group).**

**Sora: "Goofy, it's your turn."**

**Goofy: "Ok." (Takes the bowling ball and throws it, and it shoots right through the ceiling).**

**All: "…"**

**Sora: "We're going to have to tell you how to play huh?"**

**Goofy: "Let me try again. (Rolls ball down lane and hits 3 pins.) Ok, I'm going to go get my ball." (Walks down the lane, and gets the ball form the pin/ball pit).**

**Sora: "No, Goofy! The ball comes back up in the ball machine right here."**

**Goofy: "O."**

**Kairi: "You'll never understand…"**

**Sora: "I think I know why Riku is over there."**

**All: "Why?"**

**Sora: "He can't bowl."**

**Kairi: "Nah."**

**Donald: "Hey Riku!" (Riku walks over to the group).**

**Riku: "What do you want? I'm trying to get money here!"**

**Goofy: "Can you bowl?"**

**Riku: "Yes, I just won the tournament! (Holds trophy). Now this can get me babes."**

**Sora: "Really? Prove it."**

**Riku: "This trophy and this!" (Takes a bowling ball and bowls a strike).**

**Sora: "Ok then."**

**Riku: "Ok, I'm going to go rob this place now."**

**Sora: "What?"**

**Riku: "I'm going…to play… more arcade games."**

**Sora: "O." (Riku leaves the group).**

**Sora: "Its 12:00 and Riku left us."**

**Kairi: "He is such a bad boyfriend."**

**Sora: "What!"**

**Kairi: "Nothing, I said nothing."**

**Sora: "It's ok, I have Alice."**

**Kairi: "Who?"**

**Sora: "Alice."**

**Kairi: "Who cares I have Riku. I'm wondering where he is right now."**

**AT COUNTER IN BOWLING ALLEY**

**Riku: "Ok, give me all your money!"**

**Cashier: "Alright, just don't hurt me, please!(Gets wallet out). All, I have is a five and a quarter!"**

**Riku: "No, Not your money; the company's money! And yours…"**

**Cashier: (Presses Emergency Alarm). "I suggest you run because the cops will be here in a little while."**

**Riku: (Runs to the group, while the alarm is sounding).**

**Sora: "What the heck is going!"**

**Riku: "Just never mind. We have to go!"**

**All: (Run out of the bowling alley, hoping not to get caught by the cops).**

**WILL THE COPS FIND OR PUT THE GROUP IN JAIL AND PUT THE END TO THEIR PARTYING? **

**STAY TUNED FOR PART 2!**


End file.
